Mockingbirds
by bibliophilechild
Summary: Atti and Red were two different girls who would never meet under regular circumstances. See how their stories intertwine.
1. Red

The world moved in a somnolent fashion as I lean on Gunner with my legs thrown over Jackie's own. I twirl a strand of my red curls letting the ringlet spiral on my finger before releasing it. Surveying the bar I see various other gangs staring at me. Well, not me, but my body. My dress was pushed higher than what should be acceptable. It revealed my cream colored garters and bare thigh. The other boys devoured my exposed skin with greedy and envious eyes. Q comes holding our drinks out to us. He lifts a brow at my current position as he sat down the glasses.

"Scoot." He nudges my side with his knee. I gaze up at him with an innocent smirk challenging him. He rolls his eyes nudging me again. Gunner taps my shoulder with his own shoulder. I sigh swinging my legs down relinquishing my spot. Q hands me my glass and smirks as I take the cherry from the rim and pop it into my mouth. The other gang members watch in both horrible and delight as I tug on the stem letting my tongue roll over the fruit's smooth flesh. I send a sultry look to one of them seeing him unravel under my gaze. This I find is rather amusing.

Jackie realizes what I was doing whispering

"Careful now Red. Wouldn't want the boys to all ruin their pant so early in the evening."

Q chuckles and Gunner's lip twitches in amusement. I shrug sucking hard on the cherry sensing arousal in the room as I noticing almost every guy was watching me. Almost everyone.

Aside from my own boys the leader in white was the only one not transfixed on my actions. I bite my fruit chewing gradually as I gaze at him. The fruit was tasteless. I had never enjoyed the flavor, but did enjoy causing others distress as I ate them. Though it seems I could be slurping back an oyster and these fellows would find the action sensual.

Gunner wrapped his arm around my waist sending a shiver through me. He sips his drink with no interest. In the end, we all did. None of us were ones for drugs. Call us purist, but it had never been all that appealing.

Gunner glances at me tucking my curls behind my ears before kissing me hard pulling me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck letting my boots rest beside Q's thigh. My mouth latches on to Gunner's feeling his hands travel up my back holding me close. His lips travel to my neck as my fingers run through his hair. Q and Jackie laugh quietly at the gangs who stare in disappointment realizing I was spoken for. Gunner comes close to my ear

"Do you want to really work these pricks up?" He winks motioning to Q. I smile moving from him to Q who picks up where Gunner left off planting soft kisses on my lips and Jackie's hand travels up my leg as I straddle Q.

Our actions have captured everyone's attention. I understand they probably view me as a whore, but we have found it is much safer if they don't know who exactly I belong to. Not to mention there are rules. They each know their boundaries.

I slip off Q smoothing my dress. The leader in white studies me with interest. I wink acknowledging him. He tips his glass causing Gunner's hand to tighten on my wrist. I tap his shoulder with my own and we all stand. Gunner and Jackie escort me out while Q follows behind. As we walked I could feel the white clothed leader's eyes on me. We exit the building walking down the dark street ready for a real horrorshow evening.

HI…..

So, I've decided to actually start an ACO story. I am ready for the challenge (I think...). Mind you, I work and such so updates maybe kind of random until I get a feel for time management.


	2. Atti

The shop was beyond slow. Even with the windows open it wasn't enough to fulfill my need for the autumn air teasing me as it blew through. I curl into a chair reading a knitting book waiting for something, anything to happen. My sweater felt soft on my skin as I snuggle into the overstuffed chair. I yawn stretching out my stiff muscles. The store was empty so I decided to turn on music to fill the empty void of space. A light happy Latin beat comes on causing my hips to sway as I grab a pile of books to stock. My voice echoes as I belt out random words to the song lost in my thoughts. Spinning around a bookshelf I yelp when hands reach out grabbing my waist dipping me low.

"The Hell Gatz? You scared me half to death!" I push him in a jovial manner.

He laughs raising his hands to his chest in defense.

"You know, I think your hips do lie because they ain't feeling the groove." He mocks circling his thumbs into my belt loops tugging me close. I roll my eyes unenthusiastic from the comment.

"Sorry, I'll get right on that." My sardonic tone was more than clear. I head to the radio turning it down turning our sign to lunch. Gatz picks up the paper bag removing the contents and placing them on our small coffee table. It was Tuesday so of course it was Greasy Tuesday. He places the large order of meatless chili cheese fries on the table with two forks and the peanut butter banana milkshakes for dessert.

We take a seat on the floor digging into the cheesy spices. I poke my fork at him as he chews the gooey substance.

"So, how are you on this fine Tuesday?" I plunge my fork back into my side of fries. Watching as he chews his mouthful wiping his mouth on his sleeve causing me to snort.

"It's been a rather uneventful day. I did see some interesting interpretive dance though." He teases nudging my shoulder. I shoot my straw wrapper at him.

"Considering I am very much in the pale nerdy white girl pigeonhole I believe my bad dancing is to be expected."

He shrugs eating another blob of chili. We sit eating for a few minutes longer. He gazes outside; his eyes followed a leaf whipping around in the breeze. I stretch out on the floor listening to one of the slower songs. Gatsby comes beside me joining me in the position.

"How are you old sport?" He takes my hand drawing swirls on my palm. I smirk at his term of endearment. I have known him since we were born. Our families were good friends who worked together at a university. Both of our parents had loved literature and we were both gifted and cursed with their favorite book characters as names. Ever since we started to be together I cannot recall all of our Gatsby and Daisy jokes.

"Atti, let's do something fun tonight." Gatsby sits up patting my jean clad knee. I pull myself up resting my head on his shoulder. He smelt just like pine and clove. A sweet murky smell I couldn't get enough of...

"Are you sniffing me?" He chuckles running his fingers through my short chestnut hair. I wrap my arms around his shoulders poking him. He kisses my arm half biting me. I jerk my arm laughing he smiles pulling me close.

"Come over here so I can espresso my feelings for you." He whispers causing my heart to swell. Yep, my boyfriend is every nerdy girl's wet dream.

"Olive you." I stand stretching and taking another sip of my milkshake.

"You butter." He huffs going over to my radio and changing stations to a random rock song jamming out to some air guitar. I perch on our counter watching him boogie to the music in his tight v neck tee and green jeans. He continues to rock out banging his head to the beat. I laugh taking another gulp of my drink as he shimmies over to me pulling me to my feet spinning me causes my vision to blur. The spines of the books meshed into a mixture of browns and oranges with the exceptions of some blues and yellows. We dance like only uncoordinated nerds can until the song ends. He gives me a final over exaggerated dip before pulling me back into him kisses my nose.

"You're like the coolest girl I know Atti and you also have chili on your chin." He wipes his thumb over my skin grinning as I blush. "Let's go rent some bad film and hangout on the couch." He turns the sign to closed locking the door. I gather my bag and turn off the lights.

We live in a simple flat, despite our parents offering to get us a better one. It's not bad. Our kitchen and living room was pretty much the same thing and everything is hand me downs or thrift shop finds. It both impressed and bothered our parents. They wanted to help, but simple just suited us.

I go to our bathroom rinsing off my makeup and examine my complexion. Its peaches and cream coloration seemed content enough. I dry it off and join Gatz in the living room as he searching through our movie collection. I curl up against the couch twirling a stray of my short hair. He finally decides sticking it in and leaning back with me. I rest my head on his shoulder; the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer lion appeared doing his infamous roar. Gatz kisses my head and we begin our evening.

* * *

**HI….**

**I was actually a responsible adult and did stuff on my to-do list (What is this madness?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and such. It makes for a good day. I am pretty happy writing this. It's random, but a nice way to chilax. **

**Ok… BYE**


	3. A walk in the park

The night was booming. Jackie was perch on some monkey bars surveying the night. Q rolled his eyes chewing his nail like he always does when restless. I lay out on the slide with my pipe in hand. It wasn't that I smoked. Thinking of smoke in my lungs made me retch. Instead the pipe was one of those rare finds which just speaks to you. The maple color and ivory embellishments suited my persona somehow. It felt good in my hand, sturdy and solid.

I study it as Gunner hops from his spot nudging me with his boot. I swat at him looking up. His dark hair mixing into the night sky. He motions to the group of guys coming close. I nod sitting up.

"Go." He whispers whistling for Q and Jackie. I slip into the shadows watching as they advance. Gunner crosses his arms giving them a sly smile.

"Well, what do we owe this great pleasure?" He pops his neck, a sense of calm surrounding him. Q eyes the boys assessing their Brute and Brain. He puts his hands behind his back finger spelling.

"L- Brute. C- Brain. R- Weak." I take in the mental note studying their outfits and checking my notebook. Ah, they were the gang ran by Billy Boy. Strange, there wasn't as many as I had noted.

Something grabs my ankle causing me to throw a well placed punch in someone's jaw. Covering his mouth I wrap my arm around his neck.

"Not a word or I will slit your throat." I hiss pulling out my knife. Dragging him from the tunnel I was hiding in I move us over to the others. He was heavy and smelt of sweat. I grunt with effort and in disgust as his greasy hair touched me.

Billy glares at me.

"Let 'em go whore." He growls drawing his switch blade. Gunner chuckles and Jackie winces.

I lift a brow shoving the boy away from me and slink my way over wrapping an arm over his shoulder running my hand over his shoulder. He recoils startled by the action. I smile stroking his cheek moving closer still. His gang members grow weary, yet he waves them away. Placing a small kiss on his lips I ram my knee into his groin.

"You are nothing. You will always be nothing. You could evaporate off the face of the planet and no one would notice because you are useless. Leave, now. And do not return."

He groans from the ground. I place a swift kick to his ribs hearing him grunt. His gang members flock to his aid.

"Kill the fucking bitch." He growls, cupping his wounded member. I give his boys a coy smile twirling a curl seeing them hesitate. Gunner shakes his head at them.

"Go home. If she beat him picture what we'll do." He weaves his arm through mine and we walk back to our spot. Q shrugs at them running to catch up with us.

I return to my spot crossing my legs and sigh.

The night was still young; yet, I was bored. Billy and his boys disperse, but not before yelling some less than creative insults. Name-calling no longer had effects on me. 'Whore' was just a word and there were ones much worse. I did not feel sting from the common words from the numerous gang trash. The people uttering them were insignificant so why their words be any different?

"Penny for your thoughts" Q appears beside me drumming his hands on the slide. His ghostly white skin blue under the moonlight.

"You look like the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio in this lighting." I smile touching his cheek.

He was younger than us, but older than Jackie, the ripe age of nineteen and absolutely striking. Everything about him was the essence of decency. He was one of the extraordinary ones. I tug on his red suspender letting it snap back.

"Thanks Jiminy..." He laughs, leaning against the slide. I grin staring at the stars. Gunner and Jackie discuss tactics in case Billy comes back. I sit up looking to them.

"They won't."

"But if they do?" Jackie reasoned running his hand through his blond hair.

"They won't." I reassure with a cold glower.

They both stoop their heads going quiet.

I sigh returning my focus back to the stars. Q leaves to converse with the others. I cover with my cape ignoring how the breeze chilled me to my bones. My legs itch to travel so I stand walking down the alley.

"Red? The hell you think you're going?" Gunner shouts running to me.

"I want to walk. Alone. Easier to think." I continue walking, my heels clicking the pavement. Gunner sighs exasperated throwing his arms up.

"You are aware you near got gang-banged by Billy Boy and his three lap dogs?" He rubs his temples stepping in front of me.

"I'm aware." I nod sidestepping him.

"You're not going." He blocks my move.

I push him aside, but he grabs my arms throwing me against the brick wall. He pins my arms glaring at me.

"I said no."

We remain silent with his face inches from my own.

"Let me go." My voice like steel, he scoffs giving me another shove before releasing me.

"Fine. Go." He snaps storming off in annoyance.

His hands jammed in his pocket as he walks back to Q and Jackie throwing his hands up in frustration.

Gunner cared. Too much for his own good. They all did.

I continue down the path turning another corner. It was late. The streets empty as I walk. It had a peaceful feel. Most are frighten of the dark; however I've always found night to be an ally. It was ready to hide and protect when needed. I round another street stopping when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hi hi hi there little sister."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? WHAT? So, I got bored and it was a pretty day. Okay, review and let me know because frankly I have no idea what I'm doing.**


	4. boys

The sudden voice caused the hair on the back of my neck to rise. I remain composed though turning to face my uninvited visitor. He leaned on his cane with a satisfied smirk on his boyish face. I recognize him instantly. The guy in white. Alex.

I give an over dramatic curtsy. The condescending action makes his chuckle. He nods in return. I place my hands on my hips waiting for his next move. His usual droogs were missing, but he sometimes did this. Regardless, I take in my surroundings.

Polk Street to the right. It was a dead-end; there was a chain fence with barbed wire. There was a way to slip through, but would take too long. If I veered left, I could double back and take the Main Street and slip up a fire escape.

Our eyes never once leave each other. He gives me a once over lingering on my legs, torso, breast, and finally returning to my eyes. I glance at his nether regions letting my gaze hover before looking back up and purse my lips barely shaking my head. It was a rehearsed move, yet after I perfected it I could destroy a guy's confidence in a matter of seconds. We stay sizing each other up for a few moments longer.

"Welly welly welly well, what is a lovely devotchka doing out on this nochy all by her oddy-knocky?" He comes closer walking me towards the concrete wall behind us.

I slip around reversing our position. He gives a look of amusement. I step closer challenging him without fear. He was younger and though he was fairly bright, he was cocky. These were two things that do not work together. One must be humble with knowledge. When you believe you know everything is when you truly know nothing.

"'If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.'' I quote sighing. He furrows his brows.

"I do not know your eemya. Pray tell." He circles, examining me as if I was some great mystery.

"Haven't you guess?" I kick his cane from his grasp catching it and stopping him in his tracks. His demeanor changes and I can tell I've got him riled up despite his best attempts to hide it.

"A certain droog said 'malenky whore'." He reached for his cane, but I hold it back.

"Did he now?" My voice amused. I twirl the cane like a baton feeling a groove on the top. I twist it feeling it give and open. A small dagger comes out. "Well, that's new." I look to him. He smirks.

He stands straighter and before his palm can make contact with my cheek I block him, leaving him uncoordinated and unbalanced. I slam him against the concrete twisting his arm behind his back and digging my fingers into his wrist making sure to apply enough pressure to affect a sensitive pressure point. He struggles in my hold. I place his knife close to his cheek.

"Today was good. Today was fun. Tomorrow is another one." I kiss his cheek making sure my blood red lipstick tarnishes his flawless complexion. I throw the dagger across the street and his cane the other direction. Releasing his arm and backing away. He cradles his wrist watching as I adjust my dress sending him an indifferent glance. I give him a final curtsy and walk off leaving him utterly confused.

My body shook more than I was willing to accept. Walking down a street I stop taking a deep breath forcing my fear to evaporate. Running the rest of the way I see the form of Gunner flicking open and close his lighter. Slowing my pace I reach them taking my place on the slide. Jackie and Q were arguing about something. I start listening

"What? Batman is totally cooler!" Jackie reasons.

Q scoffs as if Jackie had just said was ridiculous.

"No, V wins hands down. Best hero not questions asked."

I smile shaking my head. Gunner rolls his eyes.

"Seriously" He grumbles jumping off the structure he was perched on. I sit up motioning for him.

"What's wrong?" I demand not in the mood for any angst.

He ignores me turning away. The action infuriates me. I pick up a piece of gravel and sling it at the back of his head. He glares at me stomping close pinning me against the slide before kissing me mercilessly.

I make to move, but he pushes my chest down compelling me to stay put against the plastic slide. His tongue found its way into my mouth as his hand weaved into my hair. I press my hand against his chest feeling his restraint and anger. He pulls away leaving me on the slide to decide the next move.

Jackie is by my side in an instance. His young face nervous, I pet his hair keeping a watchful eye on Gunner who was seething.

"Walk with Q and go home. Stay close."

Jackie nods and Q motions for him to follow. I hear him whisper.

"Is this because we were talking about superheroes?"

I shake my head at his innocence. Jackie was the baby and I adored him and protected him as if he a brother.

Gunner turned to me.

"You're really stupid sometimes." His voice disguised with anger.

I lean forward placing my head in my hand listening and motion for him to continue the lecture. He glowers at me getting too close to my face.

"Don't you dare do that shit with me Red." He snaps in frustration.

I rub my temple growing weary.

"Fine Gunner. Yell at me, tell me I'm an irresponsible brat, but you are not going to take out your anger on those boys. Do you understand that?" I hiss standing to face him.

He looks ready to throttle me. Instead he pulls me into another fierce embrace kissing me with brutal force. I moan silently holding him tight. We run home and as soon as the door closes we are on each other again. He tugs off my dress throwing it aside and tears off my bra. I work undoing his shirt. We move to the bed in a heated fit of passion. Gunner groans kissing down my stomach as his hands rips away my panties. I stay quiet letting him continue. His bare flesh meets mine in a much needed embrace. I release a moan when he parts my legs slipping in. He moves with determination, my hips buck in need.

"You are an irresponsible brat." He grunts pushing in harder. I laugh wrapping my arms around his back moving in tandem. He groans thrusting. I let out choked cries calling out his name. He flips us allowing me on top. I gyrate against him relishing the sensation. His hands find my hips gripping my skin.

We continue until his grunts become harder and his rougher. He flips us again gripping the headboard as he finds his release.

We lay upon each other sweaty and in a euphoric state. He rubs some of my makeup off.

"There's the real you." He smiles kissing me gently. I sigh, curling into him as he runs his hand over my collar bone.

"I'm sorry I worried you." My voice sounding hoarse, the words stinging as I spoke them.

Gunner laughs,

"No you're not." He pinches my skin causing me to jump.

I smile knowing he's right.

* * *

**HI….**

**Thank you for the reviews. They are awesome.**


	5. Book Shop Guest

Listening to music while reading the instructions of a book adding a few drops of patchouli oil to a vile with an eye dropper it was easy to tell we were having yet another slow day. My wide rimmed brown glasses keep sliding down my nose and my bangs continued to flutter into my greens eyes. I blew a puff of air trying to move them as I stayed eye level with the counter. My knees were less than thrilled from the hour I have spent studying the book. Reason number 543 I shouldn't be able to access to books when bored; however, compared to some of the weird things I have done this wasn't too shocking

The music carries on to an old children's folk song. I sing along studying the diagrams swirling the liquid and add amber. The sweet earthy fills the space giving the store a pleasant aroma. This seemed to be heading in a much better direction than my failed attempted with lavender. Why anyone thinks it smells like "Lover's Embrace" is beyond me? I put a couple drops on my neck massaging it in. The chain of bells I hung above the door chimes causing me to look up. He enters with grace and a certain degree of arrogance. I only call him He because he seemed to believe he was something be known. I put on my best smile and jump up dusting my skirt off.

"Hello, anything you need help with?"

He turns startled obliviously not realizing I had been behind the counter. I wince laughing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I apologize tossing my hair from my eyes. He smirks.

He was devilishly good looking. Satan in a Sunday hat if you will. His sandy blond hair had a slight curl and he wore a gaudy purple coat with white trim.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some quotes dearie?" Gosh, even his voice was that of a bad boy.

"Oh, of course. Quotes are one of my many specialties." I smile leaning on the corner realizing how flirty the ladder part of the sentence sounded I clear my throat and stand up shifting my feet. He steps close picking up one of my bottles of oil. Glancing up at me his blue eyes sparkle. My cheeks burn a nice shade of red despite my best intentions.

He reaches into his pocket pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. He slides it over to me still smirking. I open it noticing his penmanship. The letters curved with grace and malice. There was an edge to them, much like his air his handwriting also revealed more of him than I believe he knows.

"If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does." I read aloud smiling at the quote. Lewis Carroll.

"You know this one little sister?" The term of endearment makes me grimace, but I look up with a light smile.

"It's from Lewis Carroll. He wrote Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, Jabberwocky."

He nods as I speak observing me with great interest, his hand inching closer to mine on the counter. I read the next one moving my hand away.

"The next one is from Theodore Geisel." I slide the paper back to him. He gives me a quizzical look. Realizing he had no idea who I was talking about I try again. "Dr. Seuss?" He lifts a brow still at a loss. I raise both of my eyebrows.

"Seriously? Cat in the Hat, Fox in Socks..." I hunt his face for any recognition. Nothing. Not even a glimmer of awareness.

"Oh..." I murmur to myself. Coming around the counter I hold up a book "Let's start with the basics. These are called books." I point to it receiving a sour look from him.

"You're mocking me." He narrows his eyes. I felt his demeanor change, but shrug in return.

"Okay, you're coming into a bookstore and you don't even know the most prolific children's poet. Next to Shel Silverstein that is. You kind of had a few insults coming your way." I stroll into our children section picking out a Seuss piece.

"Here." I hand it to him. His fingers brush over mine. Soft and warm compared to my cold ones.

"Thank you little sister. You have been a very helpful and also quite beautiful." He shifts nearer closing the space between us.

I draw back flabbergasted, yet cannot suppress my mirth. He seems confused the sudden comment caused me to express amusement.

"Um, does that commonly work for you?" Despite my hardest attempts I cannot seem to stifle the giggle coming from my throat. He comes close again stroking my cheek. I slap his hand away scowling. His smirk returns once he realizes the contact irritated me. I scoff rolling my eyes and going to walk away, however he grabs my arm.

"Your name? You haven't told me." He loosens his grip and lingers.

I glare shrugging his arm off in annoyance, but mull over his request.

"Sir Hunter you persist." I sigh, thinking before I respond "Call me a fox, for that is all I am to you."

He smiles handing me the money for the book and saunters out without another word.

**HI…**

**I hope you enjoy. I intentionally quoted a famous quote from A Knight's Tale because Atti seems like the nerdy type of girl who could pull things like that out of her head and it really seemed to suit her. Now you have seen how Atti and Red interact with Alex. I decided he probably wouldn't speak Nadsat with just everyone because I vaguely remember him not doing it in to the working in the record shop or in the prison. **

**Please review and much love to my reviewers.**

**okay.**

**BYE**


	6. Night Visitors

My reflection stares back at me as I apply primer to my freckle ridden skin. Gunner comes in wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder watching as I smoothed the goo over my skin.

"You are so stunning without it. You don't even look the same with it." He nuzzles my neck nibbling on my skin. I smile adding some concealer under my eyes covering dark circles which were nonexistent.

"You're sweet. It's safer this way." I put on pale foundation giving me a porcelain complexion. Red blush comes next lightly dusted on my cheeks. Gunner sits on my counter looking through my make up with fascination like I find most boys do. He holds up my body glitter about to open it.

"Unless you want to look like a craft project gone wrong I would advise you not to open it." I laugh grabbing my fake lashes. They were modest, but added to the doll like look I had perfected.

"You know that Delarge guy wears those?" Gunner mentions playing with my eyelash curler. Opening and closing it over and over.

"Yes, but he is a boy." I apply thick mascara and liquid eyeliner with dramatic wings. I add pencil liner to darken my eyes. Looking up, my forest green eyes shine. Gunner hands me my burgundy lip stain looking through all my eye shadows.

"What does this do?" He holds up my blow dryer with its diffuser.

I pout my lips adding another layer of lip stain leaving them dark and brooding look. He holds the dryer up to me.

"Pew pew!" He aims the dryer cocking it back as he shoots me.

"Very nice." I laugh, ruffling his hair. He shrugs putting it back and kisses my forehead stepping out.

"Jackie and Q are waiting outside."

I nod adding some pin curls my red hair smiling at my pin up girl look. Zipping on my burgundy boots and tying my cap cape. The look was innocence and sinister. Perfect.

Jackie stands when I come downstairs. His cheeks blush when I weave my arm in his letting him lead me to the Milk Bar. It was where we started most nights. I found it mind-numbing, but essential. It allowed me to take mental notes of who all we needed to watch out for during our evening. Q opens the door for me causing Gunner to roll his eyes. Jackie and I stroll to our usual booth. Alex spots me sending a malicious glare my way. Jackie being the mature guy he is sticks his tongue out at him snarling his lip. I drop my head in my hand chuckling in disbelief.

"Truly Jackie was that necessary?" I groan sitting in his lap while Gunner picks up our drinks. He nods shifting uncomfortable from our proximity. I slip off his lap and run my hand through his hair seeing him beam.

Q sits beside me and Gunner goes to sit on the table's abdomen. I kick his shin shaking my head.

"Don't sit on her." I hiss he lifts a brow at my demand. I glare waiting till he moves. We give each other a few more annoyed glances before settling. Q fidgets drumming his fingers on his knees. I take his hand signing "What's wrong?" He spells:

"Bad vibe."

I nod, tapping Gunner's shoulder twice. He stands taking my hand and motioning for Q and Jackie to follow. We exit the bar taking back streets before coming to a vacant lot. The night sky shielding us from prying eyes.

"What's going on?" Gunner leaned on a bench keeping a shielding arm around my waist.

"They were all watching our every move. They are plotting. I could sense it in their body language." Q explained.

I nod, and we keep moving. Coming to an abandoned theater we duck in. It was usually the place for normal gang violence which made it a decent hiding place considering we never stayed around here. I take a few deep breaths running my fingers through Jackie's hair as he paces.

"It's alright." I assure patting his shoulder kissing his forehead. I forget his age and youth. Fighting while he was excellent still frightened him. He nods staying close.

Gunner and Q check our surroundings and that's when I hear it.

Footsteps.

I whistle to them and they also realize what I was hoping we would avoid.

Billy Boy comes from the shadows popping his gum loudly. I take Jackie's arm forcing him behind me. His gang surrounds us. He saunters up to me pointing to me with his switch blade. He spits near my foot a revolting glob of saliva. I roll my eyes taking my dagger from my boot. It's silver engraved handle resting in my palm. The garnet stones cool on my skin.

"Little whore thought she could run didn't she boys?" He mocks getting in my face. Gunner stomps his foot twice and we spread out to some extent. They had surrounded us and were forcing us together.

Billy grabs for my arm, but Jackie blocks him using his palm and bashing it under Billy's nose causing blood to gush from it. Billy shouts lunging for Jackie and that's when all Hell breaks loose. I slam my fist into his gut and shove him away. The other gang members swam us. I get a solid blow to the ribs and one of the guys cuts my arm. Gunner grabs his hair and tackles him banging his head into the concrete floor.

"Scat At." He yells blocking another punch. Q yanks a gang member away from Jackie.

The violence around me was booming blurring into a mass orgy of blood and brutal sadism. Red begins to stain the ground. I survey my members and even though we were outnumbered we were winning. Other gangs may have strength, but we possessed analytical intuition which allowed us to spot and detective every enemy's greatest flaw.

Billy Boy grabs me by the throat forcing me to the ground. I punch him in the jaw wiggly out from under him. He grips my ankle tugging me back down. I land hard on my wrist. He hitches up my dress cutting at my panties. Q comes from behind wrapping his arm around Billy's throat applying pressure.

"Get off of here Red." He barks as Billy's face turns purple. I nod running to the back exit and keep running until I hit a brawny object.

"Welly welly welly well."

I back step fast seeing his gang surround me. His brute grabs my arms dragging me into an alley.

* * *

**Hi...**

**I am currently trying to edit a bunch of writing with an extremely needy dog beside me who has decided it is her mission in life to lick my shin every so often. That being said it may take longer to update everything today. **

**Thank you for all of my kind reviews. **

**Demonbarber, I really love Atti too. She is so fun to write for. And yes, she's not hip about his sudden advances. I really like that line too by the way. It just seemed to sum up Alex entirely. Glad someone else liked it.**

**WeasleyBoys: Alex can behave at times. When he wants to. Don't worry too much though. Atti is a smart kid.**


	7. Really boys?

"Salutations handsome." My voice wrapped like velvet as I'm released. His brute gives my back a hard shove causing my body to plummets to the ground. The hem of my dress rises revealing my red lace garters and my thighs. I adjust it standing to face the snarky boy. He looked so very satisfied with his repulsive smirk.

My heart thunders in my ears. Calm.

Stay calm.

You are in control.

Gain control.

"You didn't have to hire Billy Boy to get me all to yourself." I wet my lips with great concentration seeing the tall one beside him glance my way. Alex chuckles motioning for the brute to grab me. He was slow. I stomp his foot and bang my forearm into his neck watching him drop. His wheezing strangely soothing as I place my hand on my hips glaring down at Alex.

"What is it you desire from me Delarge?" I perch myself onto a lone dumpster crossing my legs and resting my head in my palm. He comes over placing his hands on my legs allowing them to creep high above what I was comfortable with. I twist his wrist hard the opposite direction bending it back farther than physics permitted. He jerks it, but I push further. Forcing him closer to my mouth.

"If you ever touch me again I will gut you without hesitation." I hop off the dumpster throwing him against it. His lanky gang member grabs my arms tight and the brute gets my feet despite my dead weighting and struggles. The young one follows farther into the alley way. Alex takes out his knife motioning for the brute to let go. I throw elbows and thrash with no success. The tall one had a vice grip and pinned my shoulder blades painfully back causing my back to arch thus making my breast rise. Alex purses his lips and begins singing as the knife rest on my neck. He yanks open the front of my dress. I refuse to show my fear and instead keep my eyes glued on his every move. He stares back as he fondles my breast molding them.

"_So fucking weak Alex."_ I hiss, laughing all quiet like to myself.

He looks up amused.

"Let yourself get caught up over one girl. _Weakling_" I sing at the end smiling as he becomes visibly annoyed.

"Shut your rot bitch." He growls working off more of my dress. The brute laughs as more of my skin was exposed. When Alex reached my panties noticing how the edge was frayed from Billy Boy. I take that movement to ram my knee under his chin and shift my weight rapidly causing the lanky one to drop me. The dull young one yanks me down pinning my wrist down. He didn't mean it though. He was doing it, but with no conviction. I buck my hips forcing his balance to waver and twist shuffling from under him.

I survey my surroundings seeing a fire escape. Jumping on the opportunity quite literally I clammed up the ladder pulling it back up before they can realize what I did. I continue climbing reaching the top of the building. The night sky was so calm compared to the violence below and I wish to live on the moon. Away from all this nonsense. I walk to the edge of the building giving a rough guess-taminet and decide I really had zero to no desire to think about that. Instead I get a running start and jump. I land against the other building. My ribs ached as all the air in my lungs is knocked out of me. I cough pulling myself over the edge clasping on the roof taking much needed breaths. Standing I go to the next fire escape climbing down staying quiet as I jump down scurrying down the next road and back track to the theater hiding in shadows listening. Peeking through a window I feel hands on my waist and a hand over my mouth. I scream going into defense mode.

"Jesus! Red it's me." Q whispers leading me through the streets until we end up in an deserted warehouse where I see Gunner examining a wound on Jackie's head. I rush to him pushing Gunner aside.

"Jackie? What happened kid?" I brush his hair away from the nice size abrasion.

He shrugs wincing as I touch it. We all return to my loft where I get them lined up on the kitchen counter and grab my first aid kit. I motion for them to tug off their shirts and pants starting a load of laundry with more detergent than water. I shrug out of my own clothes going to my room to put on better undergarments. Slipping on a short silk slip I step out smiling at the slight. Three boxer clad boys all comparing bruises.

"People with open wounds raise your hand." Three hands rise as I approach opening the first aid kit. I also pull out one of my medical books having a feeling some stitches were going to be needed.

I start with Q seeing the nice cut he had on his chest. He bites his lip as I swipe rubbing alcohol on it. I hand him a bandage and medical tape after applying some ointment. Jackie was next. Cleaning the cut I was relieved to realize it wasn't as severe as it first appeared. The dried blood was caked onto his ivory skin and my extensive scrubbing probably hurt more than the wound itself.

"What is the verdict?" He picks blood off his arm making a face as I press gauze on the cut.

"You'll live." I smile kissing his forehead and moving to Gunner who had already patched himself up. He had a nice bruise forming around his eye. I retrieve some turmeric from a drawer and pull my kettle on the stove.

Gunner comes behind me grabbing my waist and lifting me gently. My ribs ache as he places me on the counter.

"Your turn. Let me look at that nick." He takes my arm pouring witch hazel on a cloth and dabs it on my arm. I hiss through clenched teeth, the stinging too strong to ignore. Gunner winces empathic. He brushes my hair aside slipping my red wig off and ruffling my hair.

"There's a lot of ugly things in this world. I wish I could keep 'em all away from you. That's never possible." He whispers kissing me on the cheek as he takes my hand in a tender grip.

I nod wiping my nose on the back of my hand.

"Do we need to worry?" I look to them.

Q shakes his head.

"No, or at least not of Billy Boy. They were just the distraction. Alex... He is our problem." He flexes his bruised knuckles.

I take this in taking the pot from the stove adding the herb to four mugs. We converge around my small coffee table and devise a plan.

It was going to be a long night.

**Hi, this chapter is lacking… I have been working on it for a while and I honestly just needed it to be done. Next one will be better I promise. Thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys are the bee's knees.**


	8. The fox and The Suitor

"Alright Mr. Maple Tree what the heck is going on with you?" I mumble nibbling on some almonds enjoying the saltiness as I study my bonsai tree guide. I hold one leaf frowning at its yellowing color. Flicking on a song I sing along reading the book.

_"I've given you sunshine__  
__I've given you dirt.__  
__You've given me nothing__  
__But heartache and hurt.__  
__I'm beggin' you sweetly.__  
__I'm down on my knees.__  
__Oh, please-grow for me!"_

I continue humming as the door dings turning my heart drops.

"Welly, welly, well if it isn't the lovely fox?" He smirks twirling his cane. His voice caused me to cringe and his condescending fashion made me want to knock him off his high horse. How can his mere presence disgust me so thoroughly? Surely, he deserves an award for this accomplishment?

"You are strangely troublesome." I sigh brushing my bangs from my eyes.

He smiles blocking my path as I move to shelf some books. I was willing to do anything to avoid being around him. I move again, but he mirrors my movements.

"Such antics do not amount to a man." I roll my eyes slipping under his arm. He catches it leaning me against the counter. Coming close to my ear he whispers two words in my ear.

My eyes widen in horror, but I remain un-phased.

"I do desire we may be better strangers." My voice felt raw as I shoved him away lifting a brow.

He smirks again. That fucking smirk, like he was so sure of himself. I place my hand on my hip staring him down. He bows his head and steps to our door calling out

"Viddy well, Atticus." His voice full of ridicule as the sound of his cane hitting my hardwood floor echoed in harmony with the bells above the door.

I watch him leave leaning on my desk rubbing my arm where he grabbed still tender from before. Sighing I place my head in my hands feeling my stomach contort. He was bluffing, he had to be bluffing. There was no way. Absolutely no way he knew.

The bell rings again putting me on edge. I stand quickly seeing Gatsby. He takes in my current position and comes over pulling me into a hug. I yelp my ribs being crushed in his bear hug.

"What's wrong old sport?" He runs his fingers through my short hair. Shaking my head I hold him close not wanting to let go. "Atti, I know when you're lying." He reminds rubbing my back.

I smile kissing him rougher than usual. He raises his eyebrows amused walking us to the couch returning my affection, the sensation in my chest relieving my worry.

_We sat on a park bench waiting for the rain. I had my book opened on my lap ignoring the world around me while he wrote in his journal. Every once in a while we would sneak peeks at each other. He was so beautiful to me. His blackish brown hair wore in a modest part and his bangs sleeked out of his face. He wore his adorkable thick framed glasses or spectacles as he insisted. He had on suspenders. What normal sixteen year old guy wore suspenders all the time because they "made him feel spiffy"? He was my perfect bookworm nerd. I loved him as a brother and like a crush. It was the most dysfunctional relationship.__He looked over at me giving me a skeptical grin. I roll my eyes wrinkling my nose face flustered because he caught me staring. Again. I smoothed my floral dress with green cardigan. He nudged my shoulder with his own causing me turn. Without warning he kisses me. I draw back before melting. It felt like I had always dreamed. Nothing like kissing your brother. We constantly denied liking each other saying we were just best friends. _

_Lies, all of it._

_We both knew it, everyone knew it. I move from his lips sighing._

_"Damn it Gatsby..." I whisper blushing._

_He was also quite flushed and perplexed_

_"Sorry... I shouldn't have done that." He mutters looking the other way._

_"No, you shouldn't have," I state touching my lips trying to figure out if what happened was real. His taste still lingered. __I smile, taking his hand causing him to turn "because I knew the day you kissed me would be the day I lost all sense of self control. Gatsby, I've loved you since you let me eat the cherry from your Sundae even though I knew you loved them."_

_He laughed a nervous laugh and we sat awkwardly not sure what to do next._

_"What are we suppose to do now? I'm at my favorite part of this book and your pen has been scratching the paper so hard you must be somewhere important." I smiled._

_He hands me the journal and I read,__"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever since. Kiss her."__It must have been scrawled over a hundred times. Each one bolder than the next._

_I grab his suspenders and yank him into my arms and kiss him. I wanted to kiss him a hundred times. Make up for lost time and just kiss him forever.__We part, I bite my lip turning back to my book and he returns to his writing. After a few more moments he takes my hand and we continue our afternoon._

He pins me to the couch with his legs and runs his fingertips over my collar bone. He rubs my cheek with the other as if rubbing away all the negativity.

"Found you." He smiles kissing my nose holding my ribs too tightly. I wince and he loosens his grip resting his forehead upon my own.

It never dawned on me to tell him about the fear gnawing away in my stomach. I kept my mouth shut. He worried enough; instead I held him and kissed him another hundred times.

* * *

**HI.**

**My work schedule got all messed up this week so I have not had normal days off (silly tourist season messing with my writing schedule…)**

**I really like how this story is coming along and hope you guys do too.**

**DemonBarber14: I don't like switching up Atti and Red when I write because of that reason (along with some other major reasons, but we will get to that later). I'm glad you like my fight sequences. I've never been too good with writing them. I usually just Google "self defense combat" and hope for the best.**

**Nova Sinfonia: Hello, and welcome! Thanks for all the reviews on everything and perhaps I'm eating oysters the wrong way because I've never looked very attractive whilst eating them.**

**TheWeasleyBoys: I try, I try… But, yes I do try to make it as realistic as possible. **

**Okay…**

**BYE **

**Hazel (which is what we can use if you guys are tired of having to type bibliophilechild)?**


	9. Luncheon with the family

"Can you believe today's youth? Poor boy was just walking down the street." Jackson's mother smoothes his hair causing him to tilt away sighing.

I shift in my seat uncomfortable. Our usual vacation days making me restless. We all sat at the large table eating dinner and socializing. While I usually love these all I wanted was to be away.

"The way youth carries themselves is enough to make one sick." Quinn's father replies making Quinn cringe.

"As today's youth I would like to mention we aren't all evil." He stabs his salad rubbing his temple.

I smile kicking his shoe under the table. He looks up and I stick out my tongue contorting my face. Jackson laughs sticking his thumbs in his ears and sliding his tongue from side to side. Gatsby shakes his head.

"Yes, some of today's youth aren't evil at all or mature for that matter." He takes my spoon I had been balancing on my nose placing it back down.

"I am quite mature." I defend reclaiming my spoon ignoring him. He mutters something and we all sit as the parents continued speaking. It was all I could do not to start bouncing in my seat.

Quinn drums his fingers on the table and Jackson sits with his head in his hand.

"I do believe our youth is growing restless. Perhaps we should allow them to have fun elsewhere?" Gatsby's mother offers a kind smile. She was breathtakingly beautiful with long dark hair she always wore flowers in. She possessed this wonderful ability to sense distress or boredom.

"The young and the restless. Well, if you wish it." My father smiled motioning we could go. Mother chuckled as we all jumped from our seats over eager to go. With polite formalities and pushed in chairs we bolt to the backyard.

"The way youth carries themselves..." Quinn mimicked in a deep throaty voice rolling his eyes as we move to our old tree house.

Jackie runs down the hill jumping on the tire swing looking so young. He lets out a war cry spinning on the tire. I come behind him giving the swing a good push. Gatsby smiles leaning against the tree. Quinn takes my place giving a Jackson a hard shove sending him toppling down. Jackson stands and tackles Quinn. They wrestle rolling about in the grass. Gatsby reaches for my hand and we leave them to walk down the small river behind the house. He sits on the bank taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants legs. I join him picking some clovers and tie them together. He hugs his knees looking to me.

"'And all above, watch with glistening eyes the world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most likely places.'"

I nod placing the clover tiara on his head. He takes my hand kissing it. Wrapping his arm over my shoulder he holds me letting me breath in his scent.

Even though I wanted to pretend the vague threat that repulsive insignificant twat uttered didn't bother me, I couldn't help but feel it in the back of my mind. It gnawed away at my sense of security and churned in my head.

"What is troubling you?" Gatsby tossed a pebble into the water letting it skip. He looked to me watching as I bit my thumb nail in deep thought.

"Thoughts..." I say leaning back on my hands.

He takes my words into consideration nodding and throwing another pebble.

"What have you discovered?"

"Thoughts are troublesome things." I take a rock hurling it. The water swallows it whole with a loud splash. Gatsby runs his fingers over my collar bone cradling my head and lowering me to the ground. He kisses my lips softly cupping my face.

"Forget all those petty thoughts." He kisses the negativity away pinning me as his kisses travel down my neck. I extend my throat allowing his attentions.

"Ahem..."

I feel my face flush when I look up seeing upside down versions of Quinn and Jackson. Jackson's face was bright red and Quinn seemed both amused and annoyed. Gatsby laughs resting his nose on my neck before pulling me to my feet with him.

"Whatcha doing?" Jackson rocks on his heels making me roll my eyes.

"Playing a rousing game of hide and seek." Gatsby says watching as I step into the water swirling around in my skirt.

"I suppose we won." Jackson laughs while Quinn joins me.

"More like an arousing game." He sniggers. I kick water at him making a face. He laughs taking my hands as we push against each other seeing who would fall first.

"My bet is on Atti." Jackson told Gatz as they watched. Gatz tilted his head and nodded.

"Atti can take him."

Quinn and I stare each other down laughing as we try to shift our weight. He comes close pushing hard against me. I try to grind my feet into the sand, but it's so slick I near slip. Tossing my weight I am able to throw off his balance, but before he falls he grabs my waist letting me fall with him.

The water consumes us as we fall. I stand only to have the boys grab my legs and arms.

"No! Don't you dare!" I shout as they start counting to three. I thrash, but regardless of my struggles I am tossed into the water on three. The water drenched through my thin dress. I stand sending glares their way.

"Get her!" Gatsby shouts causing me to run the other way.

Jackie being the fastest grabs my waist. I twist from his grasp and give him a solid shove making him fall. He yanks my arm pulling me with him. Quinn and Gatsby laugh as I stand shaking the water out of my hair. Spotting Gatsby's dry clothes I charge and leap into his arms giving him a big hug. He held me tight spinning me around.

Jackson runs to Quinn mimicking my actions. Quinn caught him lifting him.

"I won't let go Jack!" He laughs before dropping Jackson. "Oops."

Jackson stands drenched and lunges for Quinn. They fall into the shallow water rolling about. Gatsby joins them putting Quinn in a headlock. I plop beside them tickling Gatsby's sides.

"Trader!" He declares releasing Quinn and dunking me underwater.

Our rough housing continues until the adults come down seeing the lot of us all sopping wet and a mess. My dress had become completely translucent now and undergarments quite visible. The mothers look slightly uncomfortable by my current state, but it was obvious the boys weren't paying much attention and I no longer cared. We stand in a line all grinning.

"He started it." Quinn points to Jackson who points to me which leads me to blame Gatsby. Gatsby scowls sending us all a glare and motions my way.

"Totally her fault."

The adults simply laugh and nod. They no longer questioned our antic, but ushered us in. Dinner went off without too many hiccups. Jackson and Quinn went to watch something on the television and Gatz and I went to the tree house.

We climbed into the small room with a few pillows and blankets. Not to mention books everywhere. He cracked a window and sat against the wall smiling.

"Remember the last time we were here alone?"

"I try not to." I laugh coming beside him snuggling up on his chest.

"Ouch..." He jabs my arm kissing the top of my head. He pulls out a flask from his pocket offering me some.

I open the cap taking a swig smiling when I recognize the flavor.

"Sparkling grape juice?" I roll my eyes taking another sip. He shrugs taking it and chugging a few gulps.

"Fine, no juice for you." He holds the flask out of my reach.

I lay against him holding his hand and survey the room. Closing my eyes I could remember it.

"You're perfect."

"I love you"

The feeling of him touching me for the first time. Clothes were unbuttoned clumsily in the cramped space. He kissed my neck and touched my skin cautiously.

"It's okay."

He nodded becoming braver holding my hand and pushed in.

"Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head thrusting my hips into his until they were flushed together.

A blur of sensations and muttering of words.

"I love you Atticus."

"What are you thinking about?" Gatz brushed my hair aside holding me close.

"Us..." I wrap my arms around his torso feeling his muscles under his shirt.

"Me too."

**HI!**

**Sorry it's so short this time.**

**Demonbarber: Atti strikes me as a girl with vast knowledge, but also very dorky. I'm glad you liked the Shakespeare quotes. It was actually my intentions to have her seemed a little taken back by his comment so the fact you picked up on it makes me super excited because I worried it wouldn't translate right. I will openly admit I love writing romance for Atti and Gatz. They're just so cute!**

**TheWeasleyBoys: You have no idea how tempted I am to do that now….**

**Nova Sinfonia: Whoa, thank you so much for all the reviews. I'll try to respond in a semi-understandable manner.**

**Glad you like Red's style and Atti's personality. **

**Gunner and Red have an interesting relationship, but I feel it's because they have known each other a while. **

**Having Alex out of his element was something I really wanted to explore. He never struck me as a book worm. **

**I love writing for Jackie (he's such a doll). Make up is definitely a mask for Red. **

**Alex is and will always be a creep. Ten points for you for catching the moon reference! Not sure what Red would do, I don't think she would let anyone close enough to have the opportunity to hurt any of her boys. **

**You will find out in time. **


	10. Men & Boys

As I tug on the cherry stem I smirk seeing yet another gang member unravel under my gaze. Lust filled the space like a poisonous gas and I was the cause. Twisting a curl I find myself growing bored with my game and turn survey the room with little interest. I permit a slightly exaggerated sigh to leave my blood red lips. The others were going to convene later at our usual spot, but I had to deal with someone, something first.

A young gang member with lovely blond locks drew near with timid movements. I glance up at him a small smile forming on my lips. He ran his fingers through his hair blushing profusely. Despite my best attempts I let out a little laugh which only causes him to redden further. His brown eyes resembling a terrified deer while his hands shook with intensity. I pat the seat beside me seeing him exhale in relief.

"Dear, how old are you?" I push a wild curl out of his face feeling embarrassment burning on his skin.

"Fifteen miss" He stutters. I shake my head rolling my eyes at his gang leader.

"And, what exactly were you suppose to procure when you came over here?" I mock knowing the answer. I am no fool and this was not the first time.

"You… They told me if I could get you to come over I was in the gang." He mutters hanging his head in shame.

I lift a brow and move closer to his ear placing a light kiss on his neck.

"How about you return with a kiss instead?"

His eyes grew wide as I take his face in my palms pressing my lips upon his own. His mouth felt clumsy against mine and I smile deepening the kiss feeling his hands hover around my waist like a true gentleman. They didn't demand. They waited for permission knowing I was in total control. Leaning into his hands I feel him take my waist and travel to my neck holding me closer. He tasted young and minty like he must have had a mint directly before he came over. Breaking our embrace I smile at his innocence.

"You can grow up to be a great man." I whisper.

"No. I have no courage."

Kissing his cheek I shake my head.

"_Courage is found in unlikely places_."

Giving him one last final kiss I stand moving to the back of the bar grabbing a glass and filling it with some milk.

"Welly Welly Welly Well, what a grand show that was. Tell me, does your malchick know you're fillying with other droogies?"

I turn seeing the boy in white giving him a tart face.

"Fancy meeting you here little Alex." I circle him my simper tone irking his nerves.

"Would you accompany me outside love?" He hooks his arm around my own as we move to the exit.

Our bodies cast dark shadows as the moon hits the alley. I crack my knuckles observing the world around me planning escape, but never letting my eyes leave his. He stood watching me with interest. His body language relaxed as if he really believed he had the upper hand. The thought caused the sides of my lips to twitch.

"What precisely is it you want Little Alex?" I lean against the wall in boredom waiting for an explanation.

"I find you very interessovating." He smirks a smirk that infuriates me as his hand caresses down my body. My blood boils and I grab his throat pressing hard.

Slinging his body against the brick wall I take out my knife holding it to his throat.

"I find your mere presences to taint the very air I breathe. I do not have the time nor desire to converse with you boy so I'll make this quick. If you ever attempt to hurt my droogs again I will obliterate you. Do you understand boy?"

His eyes burned with fury as I give him one final shove to the ground.

**HI!**

**So, I have no idea what is wrong. I rarely have issues with writers block, but this chapter just felt like it was dragging on. Here is a quick one just because I felt super guilty for not updating. I am really enjoying writing 23-42-17-9 so Mockingbirds maybe getting fewer updates. I really don't like updating if I don't have good content and I would rather wait to write one kick ass chapter than have multiple ones like this.** **Sorry this one sucks… Feel free to verbally abuse me in the reviews. **

**BYE**


End file.
